DESCRIPTION: American Indian high school students, in-service teachers, and pre-service teachers will be provided with a hands-on scientific research opportunity. For six weeks in the summer, the participants will be placed with a research mentor in a biomedical research laboratory. To complement this activity, the American Indian pre-teachers and in-service teachers will learn to incorporate science experiences into their classroom lesson plans, thereby increasing the interest of American Indian children seeking curriculum paths which involve science and mathematics. Academic year seminars will also be held quarterly for summer program participants. Research mentors will provide seminars for teachers at the teacher's home institution once during the academic year.